A boy and his dog
by jilian baade
Summary: The story of a boy and his dog. This story has changed, and will become a multi-part story featuring Celegorm and Aredhel, and telling the tale of their lives
1. Default Chapter

A boy and his dog.  
  
The child sat in the grass, long tawny blonde hair hanging in wild disarray about him. A smudge of dirt was left behind on his cheek as he impatiently pushed the hair back out of his face with a grubby hand, revealing a pointed ear as he did so. His tunic was mud covered, and a large hole gaped in the knee of his breeches, the skin underneath scraped and bloody. A small black and tan hound puppy came to the boy, shoving its hard black nose under the boy's hand, seeking to be patted.  
  
The boy smiled, thinking how proud his father and brothers would be to see how the powerful Valar Orome favoured him. Never before had anyone been given one of Orome special hounds! He worried however, that his mother might not be so happy, she would more concerned that the little pup would track mud into the house, and want to sleep on the boy's bed. The child shrugged, father would talk mother around he was sure, but it was growing late in the morning, and he didn't want to upset his mother any more than necessary by being late for lunch.  
  
Celegorm stood, 'Come on Huan,' he said. 'We'd better get home for lunch, if we don't hurry my brothers will eat all food and we'll have to go hungry.' Tongue lolling, puppy feet nearly too big for him to manage, Huan followed his new master home.  
  
As Celegorm ran the up the gravel path to his home, Huan trailing behind, he wondered how to explain the state of his clothing to Mother. She was not going to be happy, he knew, especially as she was so tired lately. That was because of his new brother, Caranthir. It puzzled Celegorm that a baby was so small, yet required so much work and looking after. The whole family had to help, and the child could not even move much, or speak yet! His protests that he himself couldn't have been so much trouble had caused his older brothers to laugh so hard Maglor had fallen off his chair, and Maedhros had nearly choked. Celegorm had not been amused, and since then had plotted a way to get even with his brothers.  
  
'Mother,' he announced as he flung open the door and leaped into the kitchen, 'Lord Orome has given me a present!' He had decided this was the best way to deal with the situation; Mother wouldn't dare to protest a gift given her son by one of the Valar too much.  
  
Mother was not in the kitchen, Maedhros was. He was preparing lunch, and there was so sign of Maglor.  
  
'Where have you been, Celegorm,' Maedhros scolded. 'I was to go looking for you after lunch! That meant I was not going to be available to help Father this afternoon, and he was not happy.'  
  
'Where are Mother and Maglor?' asked Celegorm.  
  
'Maglor has taken Father's lunch out to him; he can't leave the forge right now. And Mother..'  
  
'Is right here, and wondering why there is a dog in my kitchen!' said Nerdanel, as she glared at her sons. She had been attending to little Caranthir, and heard the voices and came to see where her third son had been all morning.  
  
'Lord Orome gave him to me, a special gift, he says because I have been such a good student of his.' The pup had moved to sit at Celegorm's feet, and his eyes pleaded with the boy. 'His name is Huan.'  
  
'That may be so, but he and you are filthy;' Nerdanel was clearly not amused. 'You have torn your clothes, too.' She sighed, and shook her head.  
  
'Directly after lunch, both you and he are being thoroughly bathed. We can't refuse a gift from Lord Orome, particularly as he said you earned it. I will object to having such a very dirty dog in the house again. You will keep Huan clean, and he is not sleeping in your room at night. You will feed him and be in all ways responsible for his care, or I will take Huan back to Orome myself and tell him that you are not yet old and responsible enough to have such a gift. Is that clearly understood?'  
  
'Yes Mother.'  
  
'And you will help to launder and repair your clothes, that might teach you to take better care of your things. You look as though you have living in the wild for weeks, my son,' said Nerdanel more affectionately now.  
  
'Yes, Mother,' said Celegorm rather meekly.  
  
'Here is your lunch, Mother,' said Maedhros, handing Nerdanel a plate.  
  
'Thank you,' she said, kissing her eldest son in thanks. 'I think I will take this outside to eat, Caranthir would like an hour or two in the garden, I believe.'  
  
'We will join you soon, Mother,' said Maedhros.  
  
'Well, that went better than I thought,' remarked Celegorm brightly once Nerdanel was out of earshot.  
  
'Mmm, wait till this pup chews up Father's boots or something, and see how popular you and he are then,' remarked Maedhros as the boys joined their mother in the garden. Celegorm shrugged, he'd cope with that sort of thing if or when it happened.  
  
Over the next few weeks though, Celegorm did discover two things, pups required almost as much looking after as a new little brother, and his older brothers were rather envious that a powerful Valar had given their annoying little brother a gift. Celegorm's revenge at his brothers for laughing at him was complete. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2a  
  
A tall elf man walked carefully through the small grove of trees. He was yet young, having only reached his majority a few years ago. He could hear the hound dog baying steadily, indicating he held some animal at bay. Probably a dangerous animal, like a bear, the man thought as he pushed his hair impatiently out of his eyes, leaving a dirt smudge the same as he had when a child.  
  
He pushed through a few more trees, and circled around to where the hound bayed. In the years since Celegorm had been given Huan, and they had begun hunting together, the elf had come to know the meaning of the huge hound's various bays, and now as he moved closer to Huan's position he could hear the hound was puzzled. Clearly some unusual situation lay ahead, and Celegorm strung his bow. Anything that puzzled Huan was best kept at a distance he reasoned.  
  
Bow at the ready, Celegorm stepped silently out from the trees, and for the first time saw the creature Huan confronted. It was a small dark-haired elf maid. She was very young, far too young to be alone in the forest, and she was frightened. She had scrunched herself into a tiny depression at the foot of a small cliff and was crying.  
  
'Huan,' called Celegorm. The hound stopped baying and looked enquiringly at his master. 'I see her, my friend, you have done well.'  
  
Huan correctly assumed that Celegorm meant to deal with the girl himself and that he; Huan was to be released from holding his prey. So he trotted up to Celegorm, his tail wagging furiously, and as anticipated received a pat and better yet a small piece of the dried meat Celegorm kept about him as a treat for his four-legged friend.  
  
Celegorm didn't approach the girl immediately. She didn't appear hurt, just confused and frightened, so as he'd been planning to stop soon and cook a meal he lit a fire and started a meal, and as he'd thought, it wasn't long before the child spoke.  
  
'If I come out, will the dog hurt me?' came a plaintive little voice.  
  
'Huan will not hurt you; he never was going to hurt you. He was only telling me he had found you,' replied Celegorm.  
  
'Oh', said the girl. 'Barking is how he talks, then.'  
  
'Yes, it is,' said Celegorm, making sure the girl could clearly see what he was cooking. If she were anything like his youngest brothers, she would soon come over for a meal. 'If you come out, Huan will play with you, as he does my little brothers, and you can help me with a problem.'  
  
The girl had unscrunched herself, and was peering intently at Celegorm. 'He looks friendly now,' she said uncertainly.  
  
'As I said, he will play with you,' said Celegorm.  
  
'I will come out,' she said suddenly, and promptly scrambled to her feet, and came to the fire. Celegorm gave her his cloak to sit on, and a drink from his flask, and as he did he assured himself he was right, she didn't appear to be hurt.  
  
'What problem do you have?' she asked suddenly, remembering what he'd said a few minutes earlier.  
  
He smiled, 'I seem to have prepared too much food. Do you think you could help me by eating some?'  
  
She eagerly agreed, and took a plate from him. He was amused by the speed with which she devoured her food, and astonished by her saving some of her food for Huan. He had taken to the girl quickly, and had lain next to her, his nose resting on her foot. The girl had laughed, and understood that Huan had only been looking out for her.  
  
'I will be going home soon,' said Celegorm. 'It will be my pleasure to escort you to your home, little lady.'  
  
She said in reply, 'I know you.'  
  
'Do you? Who am I then?' he asked.  
  
'You're my cousin, but I don't know your name,' she said.  
  
He looked hard at the girl, and now recognised her. She looked different dirty and untidy as she was now.  
  
'Aredhel?' he questioned, startled.  
  
'Yes,' she said, giving him a questioning look.  
  
'Celegorm,' he said, 'you would know my oldest brother Maedhros quite well.'  
  
She giggled, 'yes I do,' she said. 'I like him, he's nice to me, not like Turgon.'  
  
'Is that why you are out here, alone? Because Turgon was unpleasant?' asked Celegorm  
  
Aredhel pulled a face, 'I don't want to go home,' she said.  
  
'Your parents will worried, Aredhel,' said Celegorm.  
  
'I know, but Turgon will be mean again,' she said, a tear trickling down one cheek.  
  
'No, he will not,' said Celegorm grimly. 'I do believe I will have something to say to your brother.'  
  
'You will?' Aredhel asked, a look of awe on her little face.  
  
'Turgon will not be mean to you again, I promise,' he said, as he began to pack his belongings into his horse's packs.  
  
'You'll take me home, then?'  
  
'Yes. As I said, your parents will be worried,' he said picking Aredhel up and placing her on his horse, which he then mounted too. She snuggled trustingly against her rescuer as they rode home, Huan trotting along beside. 


	3. Friends

Friends.  
  
At the time of the festival the Teleri held every year to celebrate their arrival in the Blessed Realm found Celegorm dressed in his best. He didn't wear the colours of his father's house for the reason that he wanted to appear different from his brothers today, so he wore green and brown, the colours of the forest and the huntsman.  
  
Celegorm walked, for he felt restless and wished the exercise. Huan trotted next to him, the great hound always attended festivals too. To his disgust, he'd been thoroughly washed that morning, and now wore a brand new decorated leather collar that Aredhel had made for him, as it wasn't only Celegorm that stayed friends with the White Lady of the Noldor as she was now known, for her pale skin and habit of wearing clothes of white and silver.  
  
It was some years since Huan and Celegorm had found Aredhel huddling frighted in the forest, and in those years she had grown from a girl into a graceful, strong woman. She'd had no further trouble with Turgon, for after the fright he'd had when no one could find his sister and the talking to from Celegorm who'd promised to leave him alone in a very distant forest if he was ever so tough on his sister again, Turgon had realised having a sister wasn't so bad. Treated decently she was quite good company, and prepared to look up to her older brother. Another advantage as she grew up was that she had some very attractive friends, and Turgon was seriously courting a lady introduced to him by Aredhel.  
  
Now Aredhel and her family had arrived ahead of Celegorm and Huan, and the hound had bounded ahead of his master on scenting her, and almost knocked the lady over before Celegorm stopped him. Aredhel laughed and slipped her arm through Celegorm's and they walked together, the lady's other hand resting on the hound's back.  
  
'Where are the rest of your family?' Aredhel questioned Celegorm.  
  
'I snuck off early while father was still organising who was carrying which gifts for the Teleri lords and ladies. I see Caranthir managed to get away too,' he said indicating the next youngest of his brothers talking to some of the guests, female guests, Celegorm noticed.  
  
'I see Caranthir is still a dreadful flirt. When will he settle down and marry one of those maidens that flock around him,' giggled Aredhel.  
  
'Of all the unmarried ladies, only you seem immune to him,' Celegorm replied as he watched his brother now trying to fight his way clear of the admiring women.  
  
'True, but I have seen his less appealing side, and I have no doubt but all those ladies would flee like deer before Huan if they saw Caranthir in a temper.'  
  
Celegorm laughed at that mental image, and Huan, who of course understood all speech looked as if he was tempted to scatter the ladies himself. If it wasn't a festival Celegorm would have been tempted to see Huan indulge himself but thoughts of the last time Huan had seen off people the family hadn't wanted around still made Nerdanel angry. In vain Celegorm had tried to explain that he hadn't ordered or even asked Huan to chase Uncle Finarfin away, the hound had obviously taken comments made by Feanor to be meant literally, and like all dogs he had a tendency to go overboard in defence of his 'family.'  
  
'Let's get something to eat,' Celegorm suggested. 'The Teleri cooks have busy preparing this feast, it would be rude not to sample everything.'  
  
'Everything!' Aredhel laughed.  
  
'Oh yes, and I'll probably go back for seconds too.'  
  
'You will be sick if you do that,' said Aredhel, 'or does Huan intend to help you?'  
  
The black and tan hound turned liquid brown eyes up to the elves and wagged his tail happily. 'He certainly intends to try everything too, don't you my friend,' said Celegorm.  
  
Help Celegorm sample all the food Huan did, and discovered of all the delicious sea foods the Teleri had prepared for their land living friends of the Vanyar and Noldor that he really liked crab best. Like all good dogs that attend festivals and picnics, he had a wonderful time clearing up all the odds and ends and scraps offered to him, and then found he had eaten too much and now felt ill. So he lay under a shady tree and watched his master dance with Aredhel, and occasionally with another of the ladies.  
  
After some time, Huan was feeling better, and rather bored. So he trotted over to Celegorm and Aredhel, and barked twice, which Celegorm correctly interpreted as meaning it was time to go. 'What do you think, Aredhel? We've done our duty by the Teleri, and our families; no one is likely to miss Fingolfin's daughter or Feanor's third son.'  
  
She thought for a second, and then agreed, 'let's go, you are right, no one will miss us, especially now that Maglor's started to sing. He really does sound glorious, doesn't he?'  
  
'You wouldn't say that if you lived with him,' grumbled Celegorm.  
  
Wisely Aredhel ignored that, if she'd spoken in Maglor's defence Celegorm would think she favoured his brother over himself, and she didn't want to upset her best friend.  
  
Giggling like children, the two slipped away from the feast, to go to Aredhel's home and collect camping gear and their bows, knives and other hunting equipment. Yes, they knew they'd be in trouble with their families, most of all grandfather Finwe but they didn't care. After all, their families should be used to them disappearing unexpectedly.  
  
Huan trotted behind, things were looking up again. Exercise was just what he needed after eating all that food, and the hunt was the best way for a big hound to exercise. Running on the beach or playing with his master's family just wasn't enough. But today another thought kept intruding on his mind pushing away the thoughts of hunting, and it was this: when was his master going to marry Aredhel? 


	4. Partners in Crime

Partners in crime.  
  
Warning: This story is about to go AU in one important aspect of the relationship between Celegorm and Aredhel. If this bothers you, consider yourself warned!  
  
Aredhel and Celegorm collected their hunting gear from Celegorm's home, all that is except Aredhel's horse, a pretty grey mare, which they quietly removed from Fingolfin's stables.  
  
Food they didn't worry about. They had both eaten well at the feast, and Celegorm knew he could find something to eat in the forests, there were always rabbits about, and at this time the bramble berries were ripe and juicy.  
  
Celegorm however, was much more worried over something else than food or if he and Aredhel would incur Grandfather's wrath for sneaking off. It was something he had to talk to Aredhel about, and for the first time he was nervous about speaking to Aredhel, they had always discussed everything freely and openly. A little too freely and openly sometimes for their mothers' peace of mind, but neither could keep from occasionally setting out to shock their elders, just as they couldn't help but vanish on hunting trips together. Some of the family were slightly scandalised by Celegorm and Aredhel spending so much time together alone. They were cousins and under Elven law they couldn't marry so what was the point of them spending time together? They should be seeking spouses, not playing truant in the woods together.  
  
Frankly, it was exactly that attitude that caused the friends to disappear so often hunting, thought Celegorm as he thought about setting snares for rabbits. He had just decided not to, when Huan bayed, indicating he and Aredhel were on the trail of a deer. Aredhel galloped up with the horses, and Celegorm executed a perfect flying mount onto his bay stallion, something that Aredhel had never mastered despite trying for years.  
  
They were hot on the stag's heels, a cunning animal that had evaded Huan once before, but he didn't get away this time. The stag paused by a small stream, and then leaped, but as he was in mid-air Celegorm loosed his arrow, and felled the stag with a perfect shot.  
  
'Well done, cousin!' Aredhel clapped her hands in delight, and once she'd dismounted joined Celegorm who was already kneeling by the dead stag, preparing to begin butchering it.  
  
'Do you want the hide?' asked Celegorm.  
  
'Yes, please,' Aredhel replied as she began to set up camp, and lit a small fire for cooking. By the time she had finished Celegorm had removed the stag's hide, so Aredhel salted and rolled it while Celegorm finished dressing the meat, and set some to cook on their improvised spit.  
  
It didn't take long for the venison to cook, as both Aredhel and Celegorm liked it fairly rare. They ate their fill, accompanying the venison with some red wine that Celegorm had managed to acquire from his father's store. Huan scorned the cooked meat, preferring his venison raw, and he had dragged a huge piece under a near by tree to consume at his leisure during the night.  
  
The light indicated the mingling of the tree light was approaching, and that Telperion would take over from Laurelin soon. So Celegorm and Aredhel laid out blankets, and settled down for a sleep, as they were both tired from the day; the celebrations, followed by their hunt had worn them out. Aredhel cuddled against her best friend Celegorm thinking how lucky she was to have such a friend, he was much more fun to spend time with than most of her lady friends! And he made such a good pillow too, she thought sleepily as she nestled into Celegorm's warm shoulder and she felt his fingers smoothing her hair from her face.  
  
Celegorm lay still as Aredhel slept. He was not as tired as he had thought, for his mind would not settle, his thoughts kept him awake. He thought of the happenings of two days ago, and wondered how he was to broach that subject with Aredhel. It had begun, he remembered with visiting Grandfather.  
  
Finwe had been delighted to see his grandson, the king's only slight disappointment that Feanor had not accompanied Celegorm, but Feanor's absence had not occupied the King and his grandson for long, as Finwe had another subject to broach with Celegorm.  
  
'I wish to speak to you about your friendship with Aredhel', said Finwe.  
  
'Why? Aredhel and I enjoy each other's company. We are doing nothing wrong!' said Celegorm rather defensively.  
  
Finwe smiled affectionately at his grandson. 'I did not say you were! I want to ask you something, my grandson; just exactly what are your feelings towards Aredhel? Do you consider her just a friend, or is she something more?'  
  
Celegorm considered his answer carefully. 'For a long time, she was but a friend, a good close friend. Then she grew into a charming woman and then, well Grandfather, frankly if she were not my cousin I should wish to wed her. I know that she is the woman Illuvatar intended for me, but it is an impossible dream I have. I can never marry Aredhel, so I will marry no one.'  
  
Finwe guided his grandson to a chair and handed Celegorm a cup of wine. He too sat, and smiled at Celegorm, 'what if I told that the Valar have discussed the situation and that because you and Aredhel are only half-cousins that marriage between you and she might be possible? That it is considered likely that if Feanor's son weds Fingolfin's daughter the tension between my two eldest sons might stop; that their conflict could end?'  
  
'Then for the good of the Noldor, Aredhel and I might wed?' question Celegorm with a look of wonder on his face.  
  
'Indeed, if the lady is agreeable,' said Finwe smiling broadly at the happy expression on his grandson's face. 'As King of the Noldor, I have been asked to tell you of this matter, how it is be resolved is between you and your lady.'  
  
Celegorm looked apprehensive then, before he answered his grandfather, 'What is the best way to ask a lady's hand in marriage, Grandfather?' asked Celegorm  
  
'I cannot tell you that, so much depends on the lady, and on the circumstances of each proposal. You shall have to find the right time and situation to ask Aredhel for her hand.'  
  
Frustrated, Celegorm had stayed to have lunch with Finwe and Indis, and since then his only thought had been proposing to Aredhel, and a certain amount of nervousness about her answer. He decided he had to respect his grandfather greatly, for Finwe had proposed to two women! At different times of course, but surely Finwe was a man of courage to put himself twice through such a difficult experience!  
  
So now two days later Celegorm found himself in a forest, during the duller silver light of Teplerion with Aredhel fast asleep using him as a pillow. And still he hadn't been able to work up his courage to propose to her for she was fast asleep thereby preventing from saying until she woke. Amused by the sheer foolishness of his situation, Celegorm finally fell asleep knowing that Huan would awaken him if a dangerous beast approached.  
  
Aredhel woke before Celegorm and found she had rolled away from him as she slept and was therefore able to rise and tend the fire before Celegorm stirred. She had hot tea made by the time he woke, and they breakfasted on cold venison. Huan was not to be seen, so Celegorm assumed he was wandering about nearby, seeing what was about.  
  
The horses were by the stream drinking but came willingly enough when the elves called them. As Celegorm and Aredhel groomed their horses, Huan appeared with a rabbit dangling from his mouth, clearly he had not wanted venison for breakfast and he lay by the stream to eat it. Once Huan finished his breakfast, he got up and ran to the trail where it wound it's way through the trees and sat down, very clearly expecting his companions to follow him. Aredhel laughed brightly at Huan making it plain he considered it time to go home.  
  
Well, Celegorm thought, Aredhel was in a pleasant happy mood, perhaps he should speak now? But wait, Huan would interrupt as he wished to go home, now. The big hound insisted on only two things: lots of food, and going home when he considered it time. So Celegorm's plans were going to have to wait a while, they would stop for a break in 3 or 4 hours time, because Huan would want a rest. Probably so would the horses by then and that would give Celegorm the opportunity he sought.  
  
The light of Laurelin was bright and warm when the hunters stopped for their rest. The horses immediately began grazing on some lovely fresh green grass, and Huan flopped under a tree, keeping one eye firmly fixed on Celegorm and Aredhel. Something was about to happen between those two, he was sure, and he was never wrong, well, hardly ever.  
  
Aredhel took a long drink from the water bag, and handed it to Celegorm who also took a long drink before reattaching it to his horse. Now, or never, he thought.  
  
'Aredhel, I saw Grandfather two days ago,' he began hesitantly.  
  
'I know', she said, 'Father said to me that Grandfather wanted to see you over something concerning us. I know he knows what it is, but when I asked him, he said you would talk to me soon. So cousin, tell me, what is it, before I burst with curiosity!'  
  
'First, Aredhel, am I just your cousin? Just a friend or more? For that is what was discussed, if you and I as half-cousins should be permitted to marry, if we both wish to, that is,' said Celegorm, sliding an unsure arm about Aredhel's shoulders.  
  
She frowned at him, 'Celegorm, is this what you've been so nervous about? Proposing to me?'  
  
He found it hard to look into her eyes, fearing that she might be angry, and when he did look, he was a little surprised to realise of all things that Aredhel was amused!  
  
'You are laughing at me!' he said, a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
'No, no, I'm not laughing at you, but at this situation we find ourselves in. It is forbidden for cousins to marry, so how could we?' she questioned, taking his hand in hers to prevent him walking away from her.  
  
Celegorm turned back to Aredhel, and placed his hands on her slim shoulders, 'Grandfather said because we are but half-cousins and that if we marry, it might help to end the rivalry between our fathers.'  
  
'So', she began, feigning anger, 'you would wed me for the good of the Noldor people, to heal the breach between the two eldest princes, and for no other reason!'  
  
'Aredhel, it's not like that!! I truly do wish to wed you, because I love you!! He caught her to him in a tight embrace. 'I do love you; I know in my soul that you are meant to be my wife. Please say that you will marry me?'  
  
She regarded him for a moment as she stood within his encircling embrace, and then stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips softly across his. 'Ever since the day you found in the woods, lost and frightened and took me home I have loved you, but I have always thought we could only be friends although I have longed for more. Imagine my shock when Mother told me that as we are cousins we could never wed, so I made up my mind to wed no one. So, yes Celegorm, I will wed you.'  
  
'Yes, you said yes,' he stammered.  
  
'Indeed, I did, so take me home and we can announce our betrothal.'  
  
'Not before I get a proper kiss!' he laughed, and kissed her.  
  
Huan watched happily from under his tree, everything was going exactly as the hound wanted.  
  
Author's Notes: I know some people believe elves don't sleep, and perhaps they don't normally sleep as we do. I propose that elves that are very tired, or those still quite young might. 


End file.
